En malas manos
by Mirx
Summary: Me llamo Fate Testarossa y soy la persona más desgraciada de este mundo, mi vida se ha convertido en un infierno y sólo una persona es la culpable.
1. Chapter 1

AN: Buenas a todo el mundo, no pensé que volvería a escribir un fanfic pero aquí me veis otra vez. Decidí atreverme con esta historia tras leer el primer capítulo de un fic que parecía prometer pero que nunca volvió a actualizarse. No esperéis una gran trama o algo muy original ya que lo empecé por pura diversión (básicamente es más de lo mismo jajaja). Bueno espero que si al final os ha gustado este primer cap me lo hagáis saber.

Un saludo :)

Disclaimer: MSLN no me pertenece ni ninguno de sus personajes.

-O-

Me llamo Fate Testarrosa y soy la persona más desgraciada de este mundo. Todo comenzó a principios de verano, la crisis había llegado a nuestra compañía igual que había ocurrido en tantas otras y la oficina central decidió enviar a alguien para que intentara salvar a la pequeña sucursal del desastre.

Aún no lo he dicho pero la empresa para la que trabajo se dedica al diseño de todo tipo de formatos. Nació como una pequeña sociedad vinculada sobre todo al teatro, se encargaba del diseño y la construcción de los escenarios de las distintas obras. Su fama fue rápidamente en aumento debido a la originalidad de las escenas que fabricaban y en poco tiempo empezaron a lloverle todo tipo de ofertas. En la actualidad es un fuerte grupo empresarial que diseña desde muebles hasta páginas web, solo su sede, situada en la ciudad de Tokio, es la que aún se encarga de realizar escenarios aunque ya no trabajan para pequeños teatros, ahora sus esceanografías solo figuran en las mejores películas o videoclips.

Hace unos tres años los directivos del grupo decidieron entrar en el mundo de la publicidad y crearon unas oficinas en Unimari, una ciudad en pleno desarrollo, y es ahí donde aparezco yo. Nada más graduarme entré a formar parte de la nueva compañía como uno de sus publicistas, fui escogida junto con seis compañeros más entre cincuenta candidatos y desde entonces me he esforzado al máximo para triunfar en esta empresa. Sin embargo, aunque había grandes expectativas y el mercado era lo suficientemente grande como para acogernos, no llegamos nunca a conseguir ninguna cuenta importante ni a despuntar en el mundillo. La llegada de la crisis no hizo sino empeorar la situación, por lo que finalmente nos enviaron a un alto cargo de la compañía como último intento.

Era Martes y todos esperábamos de pie y debidamente alineados la llegada de nuestro nuevo jefe, ¿Cómo sería el futuro "dueño" de nuestras vidas?, ¿acabarían por despedirnos a todos? los nervios invadían el lugar. No hubo pasado mucho tiempo cuando el claro sonido de unos tacones que se acercaban a paso firme inundó el lugar, rápidamente inclinamos la cabeza para saludar al recién llegado que se detuvo nada más llegar a nuestra altura.

-_Buenos días_ – Lo último que hubiera pensado en aquel entonces es que una mujer se convertiría en nuestra jefa, mi empresa es bastante machista.

-_¡Buenos días!_

Todos respondimos al unísono cual pelotón militar para descubrir luego la cara de nuestro supuesto salvador, o en este caso, salvadora. Fue ahí cuando sentí por primera vez como una descarga eléctrica recorría todo mi cuerpo, justo frente a mí se encontraban los ojos azules más profundos que jamás había visto. Solo nos miramos un momento, un simple instante, pero esos ojos me atravesaron el alma.

-_Mi nombre es Nanoha Takamachi y me han enviado aquí para solucionar "vuestros" problemas._

Caminaba junto a nosotros mientras hablaba, como queriendo asegurase de que le prestábamos la máxima atención aunque obviamente eso no era necesario. No lo digo por aquellos intensos orbes que se complementaban con una preciosa melena cobriza recogida en una coleta ligeramente descentrada, sino por el escote de infarto de su camisa y la abertura en su falda que, ¿Cómo decirlo?... dejaba poco a la imaginación. Hubiera hecho falta un esfuerzo sobre humano para apartar la vista de ella.

-_Lo primero que voy a hacer es evaluaros, quiero saber si estáis lo suficientemente cualificados para trabajar en esta empresa_. –El terror se apoderó de todos nosotros, la posibilidad del despido se hacía patente. Los tacones seguían escuchándose. –_No os preocupéis, no voy a haceros un examen. En los próximos días os iré llamando a mi despacho para hablar uno a uno con vosotros._ –Un peculiar aroma a jazmín inundó mis sentidos –_Necesito conoceros… muy a fondo._ –La última frase la dijo mirándome descaradamente, me recorrió de arriba a abajo, solo ahora sé porque.

Tal y como dijo, los días posteriores se dedicó a hablar con el personal, no sólo con los publicistas como habría cabido esperarse, sino también con los dibujantes, relaciones públicas, imprenta, secretarios… creo que hasta se reunió con la señora de la limpieza. Durante ese tiempo nadie estuvo tranquilo, corría el rumor de que Nanoha Takamachi era en realidad el famoso Demonio Blanco, un directivo de la compañía conocido por todos los empleados y que había ascendido rápidamente en el grupo. Aunque no era por eso por lo que todos habíamos oído ese nombre, su fama se debía a una supuesta obsesión por la perfección añadida a la carencia de piedad hacia sus compañeros y a una falta total de escrúpulos.

Al contrario que el resto yo no estaba excesivamente nerviosa, puede que no fuera la mejor pero sabía que me había entregado al máximo en mis proyectos, no veía peligrar mi cabeza. Qué ilusa era. El por entonces temido despacho se encontraba en la misma planta donde yo trabajaba, prácticamente se situaba en medio de la sala. Según algunos esto se debía a que así nos controlaban mejor y es que el despacho no tenía paredes, era todo de cristal ahumado. Esto sí que provocaba intranquilidad ya que, aunque tú no pudieras ver el interior, el jefe podía estar observándote perfectamente. Eso sí, la intimidad se reducía a la vista, todos habíamos escuchado como nuestro antiguo supervisor discutía con su mujer infinidad de veces.

Al final de la semana casi la totalidad de la plantilla había pasado por la "caja negra", mote con el que había sido bautizado el despacho, y durante los descansos solo se hablaba de una cosa, la nueva jefa.

-_Uff no lo he pasado peor en mi vida, no sé qué tiene esa mujer pero me pone nerviosísima_. –La que hablaba era Suzuka, una de nuestras dibujantes.

-_Yo sí sé que tiene, dos pedazos de…_

-¿_Podrías alguna vez dejar de actuar como un quinceañero en pleno apogeo sexual? siempre tienes que hablar de lo mismo_. –En ese momento me dirigía a Chrono, me caía bien, era un tipo simpático, pero con él solo puedes hablar de un tema, o más bien de dos: sexo y fútbol. Normalmente siempre se encargaba de las campañas deportivas.

-_Bueno cariño ya lo conoces, no sé de qué te extrañas_ –Quien intervino entonces fue mi autoproclamado novio, Shizuke. Nos enrollamos la noche del tercer aniversario de la empresa ¿Qué por qué? Pues supongo que por el wisky de garrafón, el chico está bastante bien pero no es mi tipo, demasiada arrogancia para tan poco cerebro. El problema es que al contrario de mí que solo lo vi como una noche de borrachera, él se había hecho ilusiones, supuestamente estaba enamorado y le encantaba pregonarlo por toda la oficina.

Iba a contestarle por milésima vez que dejara de llamarme así cuando mi nombre sonó por la megafonía, al parecer era mi turno de pasar por la caja negra.

Llamé a la puerta y entré, ahí estaba ella, sentada sobre su escritorio con el pelo perfectamente recogido en la descentrada coleta, una camisa blanca ligeramente desabotonada como era habitual en ella y unos minishorts que iban a juego con el chaleco negro, el conjunto se remataba con unos tacones que daban vértigo.

-_Pase Testarrosa-san, estaba echando una ojeada a sus trabajos_. –Comparada con ella yo parecía una vagabunda. No es que fuera a la oficina hecha unos zorros, simplemente no vestía como si fuera a desfilar en Milán. No me dio tiempo a sentarme cuando comenzó a hablar de nuevo.

-_Sinceramente sus campañas han sido muy pobres, me esperaba algo más de alguien de la Tokai._ -¡¿Pobres dice? –_De los siete publicitas tus resultados han sido los peores, necesitamos ideas frescas y es posible que tú no seas capaz de darlas._ –¿Quéeeee?

-_Yo… Yo me he esforzado al máximo en todos mis proyectos, si mira_…

-_Así que este es el máximo nivel que puedes dar. Bueno, supongo que si ese es el caso…_

-¡_SE EQUIVOCA! _–Los orbes azules se clavaron en mí otorgándome la mirada más despiadada que puedo recordar, sí, estaba claro que me había pasado.

_-¿Qué ha dicho?_ –Tenía que arreglarlo.

-_No.. esto yo… quiero decir que… aun soy capaz de dar más, todavía no he dado el cien por cien, confíe en…_

_-Testarrosa-san ¿quiere seguir trabajando en esta compañía?_ –Sobre todo quería seguir durmiendo en una cama y no sobre cartones, mi situación económica no estaba para muchas alegrías.

-_Por supuesto_. –Hacía rato que había abandonado la mesa para andar a mi alrededor, quizás esto de caminar era algún tipo de manía y no un plan siniestro para que todo el mundo babeara por sus conteneos como había pensado en un principio.

-_Muy bien_ –Dejó de desgastar sus caros tacones para detenerse frente a mí –_Y exactamente…_ –Una de sus manos se acercó a mi blusa –_que estarías dispuesta hacer para que así sea_ –Antes de acabar la frase ya me había desabotonado el primer botón.

-_Señora el director la llama, dice que es urgente_. –Si las miradas matasen entonces Shizuke yacería en la oficina sobre un charco de sangre.

-_Ootanashi-san_ –Su rostro se serenó rápidamente, casi a la misma velocidad con la que su mano abandonó mi cuello para volver a la carpeta que sostenía. _-¿Dónde vive usted?_

_-¿Yo señora?_

_-Sí usted_

_-Pues acabo de comprarme una casita en las afueras_ –Un leve sonrojo apareció en sus mejillas- _Es una unifamiliar, yo… pienso casarme pronto_ – Y entonces me miró de reojo. En serio, este tío es idiota.

-_Pues si quiere poder seguir pagándola no se le vuelva a ocurrir entrar de nuevo en mi despacho sin llamar, ¿Me ha entendido? –_Su tono era calmado pero mostraba la frialdad más absoluta.

_-S… Sí señora_. –El pobre hombre se quedó blanco con la inesperada respuesta.

-_Espero por su bien que así sea. Ahora váyanse los dos_.

Ambos nos dirigimos hacia la puerta, empezaba a creer que realmente podía tratarse del Demonio Blanco, sin duda esa mujer daba auténtico terror si se lo proponía. Por otra parte las dudas aparecieron en mí, comenzaba a creer si lo que había pasado solo hacía unos segundos no había sido producto de mi imaginación, suelo soñar despierta y no podía negar que había algo en ella que me atraía.

-_Testarrosa-san _–Ya estaba en el marco de la puerta cuando me giré a verla –_Me aseguraré de que en el futuro dé el cien por cien en sus trabajos, que ponga su alma y sobre todo su "cuerpo" a mi servicio._

En ese instante comprendí que no lo había soñado, la sonrisa maliciosa, el sugerente tono de voz y el deseo de aquellos mares azules no daban lugar a duda. Ese fue el principio de mi tortura diaria.


	2. Chapter 2

Rápido, rápido, rápido.

Los pasillos de la sexta planta se me hacían interminables y para colmo parecía que toda la oficina se había puesto de acuerdo para impedir que llegara a mi objetivo ¿Cómo es posible chocar con diez personas distintas en un mismo día? Por suerte ya estaba cerca de mi meta.

-_Suzuka ¿Tienes los diseños que te pedí? _

Una famosa marca deportiva había solicitado nuestros servicios y la compañía había decido someter a "concurso" la campaña, es decir, todos los publicitas podían proponer una idea para la misma. Finalmente la dirección elegiría la mejor propuesta y se la presentaría al cliente. Era una oportunidad de oro, ninguno quería perderla y mucho menos yo.

-_Sí Fate-chan, los acabo de mandar a la sala de impresión ¿porque no vas a recogerlos?_ -¡Oh no, Mierda!-_Termino de enviar un par de bocetos más y me reúno contigo._

_-Por Favor Suzuka no tardes. _-¡Por favooooor!

_-Solo dame un par de minutos, por cierto llegarán al cinco. _–Van a ser los dos minutos más largos de mi vida.

Vuelvo a cruzar la sexta planta a la velocidad del rayo y en solo unos segundos me planté en la sala de impresiones, aunque ésta estaba en la misma planta en la que trabajaban los dibujantes se encontraba junto a la puerta del ascensor, en otras palabras, justo en el extremo contrario de donde se hallaba la mesa de Suzuka. Si al final me acababan despidiendo quizás debería probar suerte como velocista o tal vez en la carrera de obstáculos, ¡Dios! ¿Es esta la única oficina del mundo en la que la gente no trabaja sentada?

Ya dentro fui sorteando las máquinas para llegar al cinco, justo al fondo del lugar. Podríamos decir que la habitación había sido generosamente denominada como sala de impresión ya que apenas superaba los cinco metros cuadrados, esa era la razón de que las impresoras aparecieran colocadas de cualquier manera y es que solo "encajándolas" podían caber todas. El plotter donde mi compañera había enviado los diseños, el número cinco, no era el más moderno pero era el que tenía la mejor calidad en cuanto a colores se refería, al menos para mí.

-_Sí, aquí están_ –Ummm, vaya, hay algo que no termina de convencerme en este dibujo…

¡PLAT!

-_Ne Suzuka… los colores están bien pero creo que las líneas son demasiado gruesas ¿Tú que.._

-_¡Fate-chan! _–El movimiento de aquellos labios junto a mi oído y ese inconfundible olor a jazmín hicieron que mi cuerpo se congelara en ese mismo instante preso del pánico. _-¿Me has echado de menos?_

_-Y… Yo… _-Sus brazos rodearon fuertemente mi cintura impidiendo cualquier escapatoria.

-_La verdad es que últimamente tengo la sensación de que me estás evitando, ¿es eso posible?_ –Su pecho se apretaba contra mi espalda, comenzaba a faltarme el aire.

-_Noo… Yo ssolo… Kya!_ –Una de sus manos había abandonado mi cintura para colarse debajo de mi falda.

-_Nyaha ha ha, que mona_ –Su mano comenzó a recorrer el interior de mi muslo subiendo peligrosamente mientras que su lengua se paseaba juguetona por mi cuello.

-_Ta… Takamachi-san por favor_ –Las mejillas me ardían y mi cuerpo temblaba con cada uno de sus movimientos.

-¿"_Por favor"? Fate-chan, si quieres más solo tienes que pedírmelo_ –Apretó aún más su cuerpo contra el mío y sus dedos tantearon lentamente mi ropa interior. ¡Ayuda!

-_¡Oh vaya! Buenos días Fate-chan, Takamachi-san_ –Creo que es la primera vez en mi vida que me alegro tanto de ver al inútil de Shizuke, ufff creo que saldré de esta.

Quizás os preguntéis porque no se ha escuchado un grito de pánico o el sonido de cien flashes disparándose a la vez, la verdad es que para cualquiera que entrara en la habitación solo éramos dos personas mirando cómo se imprimían unos diseños, eso sí, dos personas muy juntitas. Sin embargo algo en mi interior me decía que mi reciente plan de huida no iba a ser fácil y es que la mano de Nanoha no había abandonado su posición.

-_Buenos días Shizuke-kun ¿Qué tal estás?_ –La idea era sencilla, tenía que impedir que Shizuke abandonará la habitación por cualquier medio y es que el aura maligna que comenzaba a surgir del "Demonio Blanco" espantaría al mismísimo diablo.

-_Ah pues yo muy bien_ –Una sonrisa se dibujó en su cara a medida que daba los primeros pasos hacia el interior de la sala ¡Bien!. _-¿Tú que…_

-_Ootanashi-san_ –El chico se paró en seco al escuchar la gélida voz _-¿Ha terminado los informes que le pedí?_

-_Etto yo… bueno, aún no he podido acabarlos._

_-¿Y a qué está esperando para hacerlo?_ – Los dedos que habían permanecido inmóviles hasta ahora volvieron a cobrar vida acariciando nuevamente mi entrepierna. Tenía que hacer algo o estaría perdida, el bueno para nada ya estaba volviendo sobre sus pasos, debía darme prisa.

_-¡Shizuke-kun!_ –Un pequeño pellizco me advirtió del peligro que estaba a punto de afrontar, espero no arrepentirme –_Había pensado que mañana por la noche… _-Un intenso hormigueo y un calor superior a cien infiernos me invadieron, con un rápido movimiento Nanoha había obviado mi ropa interior y ahora paseaba las yemas de sus dedos directamente contra mi piel – _qu… qué tal… vez, podríamos saliiiir_ –No pude acabar la frase, sin ninguna piedad introdujo uno de aquellos dedos en mi interior, ahora todo mi ser giraba en torno a su movimiento.

_-¡Eso sería genial! ¿A qué hora quieres que quedemos cariño? _–En su tono de voz se percibía cierta felicidad aunque tampoco puedo asegurarlo, nada más acabar el moreno su pregunta un segundo dedo siguió al primero por lo que mi mente era incapaz de pensar con claridad.

-_Fate-chan ya terminé de enviar los bocetos_ –A quién le importa – _Vaya que concurrida está la sala hoy _–Ya sabes dónde está la puerta –_Oh perdón, buenos días Takamachi-san._

-_Buenos días pero no se preocupe por el espacio, yo ya me iba_. –Noté de pronto una enorme sensación de vacío – _Si tiene alguna otra pregunta estaré en mi despacho Testarossa-san._ –Y como si nada hubiera pasado mi acosadora particular abandonó la sala. Aún no había salido del shock cuando alguien reclamó mi atención.

-_Bueno ¿te recojo a las nueve entonces?_

-_Lo siento Shizuke-kun, he olvidado que aún tengo que acabar algunas cosas, será mejor dejarlo para otro día_. –O para otro siglo.

-_Mmm…_ _Está bien, avísame si esta semana tienes tiempo_ –Y con cara de cachorrito abandonado salió del lugar. Me está empezando a dar penilla este chico, igual debería plantearme tomar un café con él algún día... Nahh.

-_Bueno Fate-chan ahora que estamos solas dime la verdad _-¿Qué? ¿Acaso nos ha visto? – _¿Te ha gustado?_ _Que sea algo brusco no tiene por qué significar que no sea agradable ¿Verdad?_

-_Estooo… Sí, quiero decir no…_ -Mierda no te líes – _¿Cómo iba a gustarme? Solo una loca disfrutaría con algo así, me ofendes Suzuka. Y bueno, lo que has visto solo era… _

-_Lo siento Fate-chan, no pensé que los diseños te parecieran tan horribles_ -¿Los diseños? –_Pensé que esto era lo que andabas buscando, una imagen fuerte, agresiva…_ -Mi amiga miraba al suelo con una cara más que compungida, ahora sí que la he liado.

-_Yo… Lo siento Suzuka, no me estaba refiriendo a tus bocetos_ –Hablaba de la bestia pelirroja que tenemos por jefa –_Por qué no vamos a tu mesa y hablamos de los dibujos, Ne?_

- O -

-_Jajajaja Y tú pensaste que…. Jajajajaj os había visto? jajajaja._

La persona que hablaba era mi compañera de piso, Hayate, que no había parado de reír desde que comencé a contarle la pequeña odisea que había vivido durante la mañana. En algún falso momento de lucidez se me ocurrió la genial idea de contarle mi "problemilla" pensando que, quizás, podría ayudarme a solucionarlo. Craso error, ya que desde aquel día no solo la oficina se había convertido en un infierno para mí, ahora también lo era mi piso. Para colmo de males mi supuesta "amiga" no solo me obligaba a relatarle diariamente mis desventuras, sino que además debía hacerlo con todo lujo de detalle. Mientras la veía partirse de risa en el sofá con lágrimas en los ojos y casi sin respiración me preguntaba si quizás me mereciera más la pena mudarme, el desahogo que sientes al contar tus frustraciones a alguien no es equiparable a semejante humillación.

_-¿quieres parar ya? A mí no me hace ni pizca de gracia._

_-Pues no entiendo porque jajajaja._

_-¡Ya basta Hayate!_

Nos conocemos desde el instituto y comenzamos a vivir juntas cuando ambas decidimos mudarnos a Unimari para probar fortuna. La convivencia es bastante buena, por lo menos lo era antes de que comenzara a divertirse a mi costa, incluso hemos llegado a trabajar juntas alguna vez. Hayate es una fotógrafa freelance por lo que puede decidir en qué proyectos quiere participar aunque a veces pienso que lo suyo sería trabajar de paparazzi, no sé como lo hace pero siempre tiene la cámara preparada en el momento oportuno.

_-Ok ok, no te enfades._

_-No te reirías tanto si te pasara a ti, desde que llegó a la oficina no puedo ir sola ni al cuarto de baño._

_-No lo sé, depende ¿Cómo es Nanoha?_

_-Es … -_Preciosa, exuberante, una auténtica diosa –_pelirroja y con buen tipo._

_-Mmmmmm… Oye pues quizás me lo plantearía, siempre me ha ido lo exótico jeje._

No pude evitarlo, pero una mirada de odio se me escapó irremediablemente hacia mi compañera ¿Cómo podía decirme aquello viendo lo mal que lo estaba pasando?

_-Sabes Fate-chan, pienso que en realidad estás deseando tirarte a tu jefa. –_Queeeee

_-¡Estás loca! Es posible que sea la reencarnación de afrodita pero eso no le da derecho de ir metiéndome mano en cada pasillo estrecho ¿A quién le gusta ser asaltada en cada rincón? Y por favor no levantes la mano. _

_-Si tan insoportable es porque no le dices simplemente que pare o que se busque una novia._

_-Si hago eso me echará sin contemplaciones_ –me lo dejó muy claro el primer día –_y a no ser que estés dispuesta a pagar mi parte del piso no pienso arriesgarme a que me despidan._

_-Y por qué no vas a recursos humanos, en definitiva lo que esa mujer hace es acoso sexual así que podrías denunciarla sin problemas._ –Como si fuera tan fácil.

_-¿En serio piensas que me creerían? Esa mujer podría tener a cualquier hombre con tan solo pestañear. Ni siquiera yo puedo entender que se fije en mí._

_-Mmmm… Es posible que tengas razón, si fuera alguien con mi cuerpo o mi carisma podría tener cierta justificación._ –Gracias amiga – ¿_Y si te conviertes en alguien imprescindible para la compañía?, quiero decir, si tuvieras una cuenta importante que desaparecería contigo si tú te fueras…_

_-¡Es cierto! Si consigo la nueva campaña serían los propios directivos quienes harían cualquier cosa para que no me fuera, se juegan mucho dinero con esta nueva cuenta. ¡Hayate eres un genio!_

_-Lo sé pequeña._ –Tan humilde como siempre.

_-Aunque hay un problema._

_-¿Cuál?_

_-No sé si seré capaz de ganar el concurso, creo que mi idea es muy buena pero somos siete y tal vez…_

-_Confía en ti misma Fate-chan, eres una buena publicista y bueno, en el peor de los casos tienes una posibilidad entre siente de ganar no?_ –Eso no me vale, no puedo arriesgarme a perder y pasar el resto de mi vida como el juguete sexual de esa ninfómana.

_-Una posibilidad entre siete no es suficiente, necesito asegurarme la victoria._

_-Ah siii ¿Y cómo piensas hacerlo?_

- O –

Las manos me sudaban y el corazón me latía a mil por hora pero ya era demasiado tarde para echarse atrás, había tomado una decisión y, aunque fuera difícil de cumplir, debía hacerlo si quería por fin trabajar en paz. Sin embargo, y pese a mi convicción, me sentía incapaz de llamar a la puerta. Sabía que ocurriría una vez cruzara el umbral o al menos podía imaginar una parte y eso me tenía paralizada. Pasaron quince eternos minutos para que pudiera acumular la fuerza necesaria para levantar mi puño.

NOCK NOCK

_-Perdón, ¿Se puede?_

_-Adelante._

_-Siento molestar, pero quería hablarle de la nueva campaña._

_-Vaya, así que mí Fate-chan ha venido a hablar de negocios._

….

AN: Pues aquí está ya el segundo, ¿He tardado mucho? La verdad es que el primer capi llevaba escrito desde hacía un par de meses por lo que antes de publicar ya tenía este empezado. La razón es pq no sabía si sería capaz de escribirlo como se merece, no me siento muy segura escribiendo lemon, de ahí q dudara en publicar. Y bueno, muchas gracias por las reviews, motivan muchísimo ^^ (Por cierto, gracias a Kida por avisarme de alguns errores).

Feliz navidad a todos y q paséis unas buenas vacaciones :)


	3. Chapter 3

_-Perdón, ¿Se puede?_

_-Adelante. _

_-Siento molestar, pero quería hablarle de la nueva campaña._

_-Vaya, así que mí Fate-chan ha venido a hablar de negocios –_A penas si podía oír el suave timbre de su voz, solo los latidos de mi propio corazón retumbaban en mis oídos _–¿Y qué es exactamente lo que quieres contarme?_

_-Yo esto… había pensado qué ésta era una campaña muy importante y… bueno es una oportunidad que a nadie le gustaría desaprovechar –_La miré a los ojos por un momento, esos inolvidables ojos azules, y supe que ella ya había adivinado mis intenciones, aunque supongo que tampoco había que ser un genio para hacerlo. El deseo podía leerse claramente en su mirada. Seguir manteniendo el contacto me fue imposible y de pronto el suelo comenzó a parecerme interesantísimo. –_Etto quizás… hay una posibilidad de que mi proyecto gane y… _–Sus tacones comenzaron a sonar, empezaba a comprender como se sentía una presa ante el cazador. –_ yo haría cualquier cosa por…_

No pude decir ni una palabra más, mis labios fueron sellados por la boca más sensual y carnosa que jamás había probado. Puede parecer extraño pero hasta ahora Nanoha nunca me había besado, sí, me había casi violado más de una vez, pero jamás me dio un solo beso. A medida que éste se iba profundizando mi razón desaparecía, iba borrándose poco a poco con cada roce de esa maravillosa lengua. Rápidamente noté como unos hábiles dedos comenzaban a levantar mi camisa para comenzar a recorrer mi cuerpo, mi piel se electrificaba a su paso. Sus labios dejaron mi boca para devorar mi cuello y casi como un acto reflejo mis manos se enredaron en su cabello. No sé de donde saqué las fuerzas pero conseguí obtener la claridad mental suficiente como para hablar.

-_Takamachi-san… estamos en la oficina y ¡aghh!_ –El demonio blanco me había mordido sin ninguna piedad, mierda, seguro que esto dejará marca.

-_Fate-chan, si no quieres que te castigue comienza a cumplir tu trato._

Sin dejar pasar un solo segundo más me empujó hacia la pared del despacho, me tenía acorralada y eso le gustaba. Mi chaqueta abandonó su posición y la camisa ya no existía, lo único que sobrevivía en aquel pequeño mundo eran sus labios, aquellos labios tan dulces que me llevaban hacia la locura. Lentamente bajo su rostro hacia mi pecho, le encantaba jugar de eso no había duda, me tocaba, me acariciaba con sumo deseo, pero siempre obviando aquel punto erecto hasta que finalmente lo atrapó en su boca.

_-¡Dios…!_

Siguió maltratándome varios minutos más, mordisqueaba y succionaba como si de una danza tribal se tratase. La temperatura de mi cuerpo aumentaba cada vez más. Sus dedos bajaron al centro de mi ser y su boca no tardó en seguir el mismo camino. Mis manos sufrían por no encontrar donde poder agarrarse hasta que finalmente hallaron de nuevo la pelirroja cabellera. Me subió rápidamente la falda y de forma aún más violenta se deshizo de mi ropa interior por lo que no tardó en descubrir la pequeña "sorpresa".

-_Vaya, no sabía que mi Fate-chan fuera una rebelde_. –Bueno, no es que los tatuajes fueran una cosa muy especial en estos días, pero sí tengo que decir que por mi aspecto de chica seria y recatada nadie diría que yo tuviera uno.

Aquello más que extrañarla pareció excitarla aun más porque empezó a morderme salvajemente la parte interna del muslo. A medida que iba subiendo mi respiración se cortaba, ya no sabía distinguir entre dolor y placer, y como si de un nuevo medio de tortura se tratase paró justo antes de tocar mi entrepierna. Podía notar su respiración a la vez que su excitación por no mencionar la mía, aquel aire caliente que salía de su boca me estaba abrasando. Gracias al cielo no insistió con su castigo y su respiración dio paso a su lengua, y Dios que lengua.

-_Ahhhh¡_

La ola de placer que me invadió era incontrolable, no podía parar de gemir y ya no eran leves susurros los que se adueñaron de mi voz. Clavé mis uñas en sus hombros como único remedio para seguir manteniendo algo de cordura cuando de pronto caí en la cuenta, aun seguíamos en la caja negra. Abrí mis ojos para ver si alguien me había escuchado y la primera imagen que obtuve fue la de un par de ojos castaños pegados al cristal justo a mi lado.

_-¡Shizuque!_

No lo pensé, me salió automáticamente por el susto de verlo tan cerca, pero tan pronto aquel nombre salió de mi boca una cálida lengua abandonó su posición. Me volví para saber que había provocado a mi parecer aquel contratiempo, pero solo hallé la espalda de Nanoha. Sinceramente, no sabía qué hacer. ¿Se suponía que ahora debía tomar yo el mando?¿Había hecho algo mal? No tuve mucho más tiempo para seguir haciéndome preguntas.

_-Testarossa-san puede marcharse._

_-Etto… yo no sé qué he…_

_-No se preocupe, la campaña será para usted._

_-No sé qué decir, yo…_

_-No es necesario que diga nada, ahora váyase._

Aquellas palabras no daban margen para una respuesta, recuperé y arreglé mis ropas lo más rápido que pude y salí inmediatamente de su despacho. Una vez fuera y debidamente sentada en mi escritorio no sabía que pensar. Se suponía que ella había entendido mi proposición sin necesidad de que yo la dijera abiertamente, entonces ¿Qué ha pasado? Si vale, he dicho el nombre de aquel inútil pero tampoco creo que sea para tanto… no? Por otra parte, ¿respetará el acuerdo? Me ha dicho que sí pero la verdad es que no termino de fiarme, con tantos cambios de humor cualquiera sabe. Definitivamente esta tía es bipolar, ¿Sino por qué lo había cortado todo en el mejor momento? Bueno tampoco estoy diciendo que yo quisiera continuar, solo es que no entiendo porque se ha enfadado tanto.

_-Ahgggggg creo que saldré a que me dé un poco de aire fresco._

- O -

Después de aquello los días pasaron sin que me diera cuenta, tras el anuncio de mi "victoria" en el concurso de la famosa cuenta apenas si me quedaba tiempo para pensar en otra cosa que no fuera el trabajo. Sí, la idea básica ya la tenía, pero aún quedaba mucho por hacer: organizar el equipo de trabajo, planificar la producción, encontrar una modelo que representara la imagen de la campaña… Vamos que los días que conseguía comer con tranquilidad podía considerarme afortunada, lamentablemente éste no era uno de esos días. Para ahorrar tiempo volví a traer comida precocinada para calentarla en el microondas de la sala de personal y almorzar sin necesidad de salir de la oficina. El problema es que al volver felizmente hacia mi mesa no recordé la peculiar manera de trabajar que prima en esta empresa, corretear a toda prisa por los pasillos para que parezca que estás haciendo algo importante. Sí, para variar una de aquellas importantísimas personas tropezó conmigo, y sí, mi sopa aterrizó justo en mi camisa (gracias a Dios que no estaba muy caliente).

Ya dentro del baño mi desesperación fue en aumento cuando vi que la mancha no salía, tenía que hacer una pequeña presentación esa tarde así que era o la mancha o yo. Incluso me había quitado la camisa para ponerla justo debajo del grifo para ver si con la presión del agua salía, pero ni con esas conseguía limpiarla.

-_Ahhhh ¿es que no puedo tener ni un poquito de suerte?_

Y entonces fue cuando la Ley de Murphy me golpeó de lleno, justo en ese mismo momento, cuando yo me encontraba medio desnuda y subida al lavabo, apareció Nanoha. Me quedé petrificada en medio del pasillo del baño incapaz de moverme. A medida que se iba acercando a mí un recuerdo muy nítido me vino a la mente.

-Flash Back-

Había sido más cuidadosa que nunca, comprobé todas las esquinas antes de tomarlas, me aseguré de que no hubiera nadie en el pasillo que pudiera verme e incluso había llegado casi a reptar por las paredes en algunos tramos. Pero al parecer todas esas medidas no eran suficientes para esconderme del Demonio Blanco. Justo cuando me lavaba las manos Nanoha apareció por la puerta y sin darme tiempo a reaccionar me acorraló junto al lavabo.

-_Takamachi-san yo justo estaba saliendo…_ -Posó uno de sus largos dedos en mi boca –

-_Ssshhh _

Lentamente comenzó a perfilar mis labios sin apartar la vista de ellos, me miraba como si fuera a devorarme en ese mismo momento. Estaba aterrada.

-_Sabe, creo que debería irme._

_-No Fate-chan, tú no vas a ningún lado._

Dicho aquello colocó una de sus rodillas entre mis piernas y empezó a lamer lentamente mi cuello. Intenté apartarla pero fue imposible, me había agarrado por las muñecas y no era capaz de soltarme. ¡Cómo demonios puede tener tanta fuerza! Poco a poco su boca se dirigió hacia mi punto débil, la oreja.

-_Mmmmm_ –Empezaba a olvidar que odiaba los asaltos de aquella mujer y ya no intentaba escapar de su agarre.

Ella debió notarlo porque sus manos abandonaron mis brazos para sujetarme fuertemente el trasero. Sin dejar de pasar su lengua por mi lóbulo, me apretó aun más contra sí para luego levantarme y colocarme sobre el mismo lavabo donde me tenía acorralada. Pero si peso más que ella, ¿acaso se dopa? Mis especulaciones pasaron a un segundo plano en cuanto me dio un primer pellizco en el pezón.

-¡_Ahhh!_

_-Yo también te he echado de menos este fin de semana Nyaha ha ha._

-Fin del Flash Back-

_-…arosssa-san._

_-¿Eh?_

_-Testarossa-san, aún hoy no he aprendido a volar así que ¿Querría apartarse para que pueda pasar_? –¿Cómo?

Desde luego esa era la última cosa que me hubiera esperado en ese momento. ¿En serio me está diciendo que me aparte? Me moví un poco para dejarle el espacio suficiente para que pasara pero sin llegar a bajar la guardia. Sin embargo mi, en teoría, acosadora sexual pasó junto a mí sin prestarme la menor atención, esos preciosos mares azules ni siquiera me miraron.

Me quedé helada, ¿De verdad ELLA ha pasado de largo? Es que después de varios meses aprovechando cualquier mínima oportunidad para meterme mano sinceramente, esperaba otra cosa. A ver, no es que quisiera me agarrara por la cintura para empujarme dentro de la cabina, me arrancara el resto de la ropa y… No, no es eso. Pero tampoco me imaginaba esta reacción por su parte. Aún sorprendida no quise tentar mi suerte y escapé de allí antes de que aquella fiera bipolar saliera.

Como podéis adivinar no conseguí limpiar la camisa, así que tuve que hacer toda la presentación con la chaqueta puesta y como el invierno ya había empezado a apretar, la calefacción estaba a tope provocando que varias gotas de sudor, por no decir una auténtica marea, recorrieran mi frente. Gracias al cielo no duró mucho y con la ayuda de Suzuka pude exponer todo el trabajo sin mayor problema.

-_Muy bien Testarossa-san, parece que ya lo tiene casi todo atado_ –Quién hablaba era el director de la sucursal, un tipo regordete y calvo. –_Ahora solo queda elegir a la modelo principal._

-_Nomura-san_ –Era la primera vez que Nanoha intervenía durante la presentación. –_Ya tengo a la candidata perfecta, esta tarde cerraré el contrato con la señorita Banning._

Un murmullo de asombro recorrió la sala de juntas, Arisa Banning era una de las modelos más solicitadas de todo Japón. No solo su belleza exótica la hacía resaltar por encima de las demás sino que también era una rica heredera. Su situación económica privilegiada la eximía de la necesidad de un salario para vivir como ocurre con el resto de los mortales, por lo que solo escogía sus trabajos por motivaciones personales. En realidad era esa exclusividad y el hecho de que se la considerara inalcanzable lo que realmente la convertían en el objeto de deseo de todos los publicistas.

-_Vaya Takamachi-san es usted increíble ¿Cómo lo ha conseguido?_

-_Digamos que tengo unas tácticas de persuasión únicas_ –En su cara se dibujo una media sonrisa –_Solo existe un pequeño problema y es que por compromisos previos solo puede brindarnos un día de su preciado tiempo._

-_Bueno eso no es un gran problema, en un día existen muchas horas y estoy seguro de que podrán terminar la sesión fotográfica si lo tienen todo previamente estudiado y preparado._ –El director quiso quitarle hierro al asunto.

_-Tiene usted toda la razón Nomura-san, pero el problema es que el único día que tiene disponible es mañana._

-_Vaya eso sí que es un problema_ –Parecía que ahora el señor Nomura se había dado cuenta de la gravedad de la situación. –_Entonces me temo que a usted y a Testarossa-san les queda una larga noche por delante._

_-¿Cómo? _–La reacción fue de ambas.

-_Hombre, está claro que la sesión tiene que estar preparada para mañana a primera hora_ –De eso ya me había dado cuenta genio –_quién más que la encargada de la campaña y la impulsadora de la misma para organizar todo el trabajo_. –¡Mierda! El calvete tenía razón.

_-Así se hará Nomura-san, todo estará listo para mañana._

_-Estupendo entonces. Señores creo que aquí ya hemos acabado, nos veremos cuando tengan una muestra finalizada del anuncio._

Todo el mundo fue poco a poco abandonando la sala, sin embargo yo era incapaz de moverme de mi asiento, un único pensamiento invadía mi mente. Como se suponía que iba a sobrevivir a toda una noche junto a… ELLA. Oh Dios, temblaba de solo pensarlo. Entonces algo me hizo volver a la realidad, levanté la mirada y allí estaban, aquellos preciosos ojos azules, sin embargo esta vez no podía distinguir ninguna emoción en ellos. La lujuria y el deseo que solían habitar en esos orbes habían desaparecido y en su lugar solo existía la… ¿indiferencia? Por unos momentos me quedé en shock, era una mirada fría, demasiado incluso para ella, cuando quise reaccionar ya estaba sola.

-O-

_-¡Y entonces ella me miró como si no hubiera pasado nada en estos meses¡ _

_-A ver, recapitulemos Fate-chan. ¿Tú no estabas harta de que tú jefa te acosara?_

_-¡SÍ!_

_-¿Entonces de que te quejas?_

_-Pues yo… yo solo…_ -Hayate estaba en lo cierto, no tenía razones para quejarme, es más, debería estar contenta de que por fin mi particular infierno hubiera acabado, sin embargo no podía evitar estar enojada. Un suspiro de resignación escapó de mi boca.

-_Fate-chan en serio, voy a empezar a pensar que eres masoquista jajaja._

_-Ja Ja Para que te quede claro a mí no me gusta ser acosada, es solo que me parece rarísimo que ni siquiera intentase nada._

_-Bueno quizás pasó de ti en el baño porque no le gustó tu sujetador. _

_-Eso es imposible, llevaba el sujetador de encaje negro. Tendría que haber caído babeando a mis pies._

_-¿Así que querías que ella cayera a tus pies?_

_-¡Claro que no!, simplemente digo que ese sujetador me queda muy bien._

_-Ains, si usaras más el conjunto de lencería que te regalé por tu cumpleaños ahora no estarías aburriéndome con tus lloriqueos porque tu jefa no te mete mano._

_-Yo no estoy lloriqueando porque esa pelirroja fetichista de los tacones no me meta mano y jamás pienso ponerme ese ridículo conjunto, una bailarina de striptess lleva más tela encima._

_-Tranquila Fate-chan, ya sé que es duro cuando se deja de tener una vida sexual activa, bueno a mí nunca me ha pasado pero supongo que debe serlo._

_-Ahg¡ No tengo tiempo para tus estúpidas conversaciones, tengo que terminar de cambiarme para salir._

_-¿Salir a donde?_

_-A casa de Nanoha._

_-Así que por fin has decido coger el toro por los cuernos, bien por ti Fate-chan. Seguro que mañana no tienes esa cara de amargada._

Mi compañera de piso sonreía y levantaba los pulgares, sería inútil intentar explicarle que solo la obligación me llevaba a adentrarme en la guarida del lobo, así que me fui directa al baño para ducharme y cambiarme. Nuestra oficina no habría durante la noche, entre otras cosas porque habían despedido al segurata nocturno para ahorrar pasta, así que Nanoha había "sugerido" que nos reuniéramos en su casa. No sabía que ropa debía ponerme, aunque lo mejor era algo cómodo dado que nos quedaba una larga noche de trabajo, terminé de vestirme y me dirigí hacia la puerta.

-_Hayate me voy, recuerda que mañana tienes que estar a las ocho en el estudio_ –Ser la encargada de la campaña tenía sus privilegios y uno de ellos era enchufar a tu amiga la fotógrafa.

-_No te preocupes, jamás haría que una chica guapa me esperase jeje. Por cierto, que tengas suerte domando a la bestia._

_-Voy a trabajar, no de ligoteo._

_-¿Entonces porque te has puesto la camiseta más ajustada y con mayor escote que tienes en el armario?_

Cerré la puerta de un golpe, no iba darle la oportunidad de que volviera a tomarme el pelo, yo solo había cogido la primera prenda que había visto o eso me dije a mi misma.

-O-

En veinte minutos llegué a mi destino, un lujoso bloque de viviendas en el centro, mis manos temblaban cuando pulsé el timbre.

_-¿Si?_

_-Soy yo Takamachi-san._

_-Sube… Fate-chan._

…..

AN: Bueno espero que os haya gustado este cap, ya estams a la mitad de la historia (serán uns 5 o 6 capis) y algunas cosillas empiezan a cambiar jeje. Y muchas gracias a todos por los comentarios, me dan seguridad para seguir escribiendo (además de saber que hay alguien leyendo la historia xDDD). Feliz año y que lo paséis genial esta Nochevieja ^^


	4. Chapter 4

AN: Buenas, sólo quería hacer un pequeño aviso. Cuando dice "La radio sonaba rompiendo el silencio en el que ambas habíamos caído" la canción que se empieza a escuchar es "Incursiones" del grupo Havalina (Por si os apetece ponerla en el momento de leer ;P ).

-O-

En veinte minutos llegué a mi destino, un lujoso bloque de viviendas en el centro, mis manos temblaban cuando pulsé el timbre.

_-¿Si?_

_-Soy yo Takamachi-san._

_-Sube… Fate-chan._

Todo en aquel lugar emanaba lujo, desde el bien uniformado conserje hasta los llamativos mármoles del vestíbulo, un tanto hortera para mi gusto. Esperé pacientemente a que el ascensor subiera las doce plantas y recorrí el pasillo que me llevaría al purgatorio, qué otra cosa sino podría ser pasar una noche entera con aquella loca. Mi único consuelo era pensar que si mi jefa me obligaba a consumar nuestro trato seguramente acabaría ganándome el cielo, al menos en algunas de sus formas.

Llamé al timbre esperándome cualquier cosa, una mirada fría como el acero, algún comentario sarcástico para hacer que me avergonzara, hasta una pelirroja en ropa interior sujetando unas esposas… Ejem, creo que voy a tener que dejar de vivir con Hayate. Sin embargo, nada en el mundo me hubiera preparado para lo que finalmente encontré: Nanoha, la mayor fashion victim que el mundo haya conocido, en zapatillas y camiseta¡ Mi cara de susto debió ser demasiado descarada ya que en su rostro se dibujó una mueca.

-_No pensarías en serio que andaba por casa con tacones y vestido de fiesta ¿verdad?_

_-No claro_ –Además de los tacones también te imaginaba con un látigo.

-_Pues entonces entra y deja de hacer el ridículo en la puerta._

Su casa era tal y como me la había imaginado, básicamente como te imaginas que son los pisos de los ejecutivos importantes: elegantes, sobrios y con decoración minimalista. Me senté en uno de los sillones del salón y comencé a sacar mis cosas, no traía mucho solo el portátil, mi bloc de notas y algunos bocetos de Suzuka.

A medida que iba colocándolo todo sobre la mesa no pude evitar fijarme de nuevo en Nanoha, simplemente me parecía increíble verla así vestida, no es que fuera desaliñada solo iba… normal. Su pelo que siempre estaba perfectamente estirado en su coleta descentrada ahora se encontraba algo más suelto, con algunos mechones cayendo libremente. La habitual camisa de marca había sido sustituida por una simple camiseta rosa de mangas cortas, ésta era más amplia de lo normal por lo que le caía hacia un lado mostrando uno de sus hombros. Por otra parte, aunque los shorts era algo normal en ella éstos eran de algodón y tenían pinta de haber sufrido más de cien lavados. Finalmente y como remate del conjunto unas zapatillas estilo monstruito-de-peluche de color azul eléctrico, sin duda lo que aun me mantenía en estado de shock.

_-Bueno, en cuanto consigas reajustar la mandíbula podemos empezar a trabajar._

_-Cof cof… _

Se sentó en el sofá y para cuando logré recomponerme de mi sorpresa ya había empezado a leer uno de los papeles que sostenía en la mano.

_-Lo primero será fijar un horario, algo básico, solo con la hora del almuerzo y un par de descansos cortos adicionales._

_-Ajam._

_-Desgraciadamente el tiempo para hacer la prueba de luces tendrá que ser muy reducido._

_-Ajam._

_-¿Podría Yagami-san tenerlo todo ajustado en media hora?_

_-Ajam._

_-¿Testarossa-san?_

_-Ajam._

_-Ok, si piensas seguir mirándome como si fuera un bicho raro quizás sea mejor que acabe esto sola._

_-Ajam… ¿Qué? No, no, lo siento. Solo es que se me había ocurrido una idea y estaba pensando._

_-¿Y qué idea tan maravillosa es esa?_ –Que jamás hubiera pensado que unas gafas pudieran quedar tan increíblemente sexys.

-_Que quizás podría pedirle a Hayate que llegara antes al estudio para que fuera haciendo la prueba de luces con alguna de las otras modelos para que cuando llegara la señorita Banning todo estuviera ajustado y así tendríamos más tiempo._

_-Oh! eso sería estupendo_ –Sí, seguro que Hayate piensa lo mismo –_Llamaré a la agencia para que envíe a una de las modelos a las seis de la mañana. _–Sip, seguro.

Se levantó para llamar por teléfono dejándome sola en el salón por lo que aproveché yo también para comunicar la gran noticia a mi compañera de piso. La conversación no duró mucho, solo el tiempo suficiente para darle su nuevo horario, apenas si alcancé a oír un par de insultos antes de colgar. Mientras Nanoha regresaba decidí curiosear un poco, aunque tampoco había mucho que mirar ya que solo un par de muebles decoraban el lugar. Iba a volver a mi asiento cuando algo llamó mi atención, una foto situada en una pequeña estantería, la cogí para poder verla mejor. El marco era a todas luces hecho a mano por algún niño obsesionado con la brillantina y las estrellitas de colores, seguramente la "autora" sería la pequeña que aparecía en la imagen. Era una niña rubia muy guapa que se agarraba a lo que parecía ser un clon de mi jefa, ya que aquella persona sonriente y con mirada dulce jamás podría será una acosadora bipolar. Un pequeño ruido me avisó de que mi anfitriona regresaba por lo que dejé rápidamente la foto y volví al sofá. No tuve mucho tiempo para preguntarme quien sería aquella niña, ya era tarde y aún quedaban muchas cosas por hacer.

Durante cuatro largas horas estuvimos trabajando y organizando la sesión fotográfica de mañana, el Demonio Blanco ni siquiera permitió un solo minuto de descanso, eso sí, pude deleitarme con esos paseos que tanto le gusta dar cuando habla. No sé si es consciente de las reacciones que provoca en todo el personal cuando lo hace en la oficina y debo decir que, aunque el sonido de unos tacones le da un poco más de tensión a la escena, los monstruitos azules no empañaron en ningún momento sus hipnotizadores movimientos.

Cuando por fin acabamos Nanoha me ofreció una taza de café que no me atreví a rechazar para terminar sentándose junto a mí en el sofá. Hasta ese momento nunca habíamos estado tan cerca la una de la otra y dado que mi mente ya no estaba concentrada en el trabajo mi cuerpo era plenamente consciente de su presencia. Ella parecía totalmente absorta en sus pensamientos, ni siquiera se percataba de como mis ojos recorrían cada centímetro de su piel expuesta. Su característico olor a jazmín embotaba mis sentidos y no me dejaba respirar. Seguramente en vez de un perfume debe de tratarse de algún tipo de champú o crema corporal, es un olor demasiado natural. La radio sonaba rompiendo el silencio en el que ambas habíamos caído.

De pronto vi como se giraba para mirarme, volvía a penetrarme con aquellos intensos ojos azules. Dejó el café sobre la mesa sin romper el contacto pero recreándose con cada uno de los pequeños movimientos, casi como si fueran estudiados. Yo la observaba, de su boca entreabierta escapaba su respiración casi con dificultad a la vez que su piel se erizaba como si hubiera sentido un escalofrío. Se inclinó lentamente sobre mí apartando suavemente con la mano la taza que yo sostenía entre mis labios. Se acercó un poco más eliminando la escasa distancia que nos separaba para acabar mezclando nuestros alientos en uno solo. Era un beso dulce, muy dulce, no recordaba cuando había recibido otro igual, pero a medida que el tiempo pasaba se iba haciendo mucho más pasional y salvaje. Abandonó su posición sin romper el beso para sentarse a horcajadas sobre mí y yo no pude soportarlo más, su perfume, sus manos, su boca, su piel… todo me estaba volviendo loca y ya no es que no pudiera mantener el control, es que no quería. Me separé de sus labios para probar el resto de su piel, mordía y lamia cada milímetro que quedaba a mi alcance para poder saciarme con su sabor. Mis manos hambrientas retiraron aquella camiseta que se había convertido en un estorbo y masajearon sus firmes senos sin descanso. Pronto el pezón se le endureció y a mi lengua le faltó tiempo para recibirlo. Lo succioné una y mil veces, liberándolo y volviéndolo a atrapar en un juego que parecía darle más placer. Su espalda se arqueó a la vez que se mordía el labio inferior, no, aquello no era suficiente. Agarré fuertemente su culo para tumbarla en el sofá colocándome sobre ella, ahora me tocaba a mí. Me deshice de lo que le quedaba de ropa para admirarla en su completa desnudez, ni si quiera una pintura renacentista podría ser más bella. Las yemas de mis dedos recorrieron sus piernas, lo hacían sin prisa provocando en mi musa pequeños temblores. Delineé cada una de sus curvas hasta llegar a su rostro donde su boca me llamaba. Mientras nuestras lenguas se encontraban presionaba mi pierna contra su centro, estaba muy húmeda y eso solo hacía que yo quisiera sentirla más. Bajé una de mis manos hacia su pecho, su estómago y finalmente la penetré con dos de mis dedos, su abertura clamaba por más y yo no quería hacerla esperar. Poco a poco mi brazo y su cadera comenzaron a moverse con un único ritmo, despacio, se separaban y volvían a encontrarse. Mis dedos buscaban inundarse en su interior una vez, y otra vez, y otra vez más. La velocidad iba aumentado igual que nuestra temperatura. Aparté un poco mi cara, quería verla disfrutar, gozar bajo mi tacto. Con mi mano libre rocé sus labios, tan dulces que todavía sentía en mi boca su sabor. Ella chupaba mi pulgar, lo atrapaba entre sus dientes y lo succionaba, creí que me correría allí mismo. El sudor brillaba en su piel a lo largo de su cuerpo y perseguí una de esas pequeñas gotas en su recorrido por aquel hermoso cuello. Unas uñas se clavaron en mi espalda advirtiéndome de que ése era su punto débil. Mordí su cuello como el mejor de los vampiros, pasando mi lengua por cada una de las marcas que le iba dejando, los espasmos que sufría no conseguían parar nuestra "danza" que poco a poco se iba haciendo más violenta. La veía cerca del límite pero yo aún no quería dejarla marchar. Reduje un poco la marcha hasta acabar deteniéndola, ella me miraba desconcertada. ¡Oh si! A mí también me gusta jugar. Cuando vi que el desconcierto comenzaba a convertirse en desesperación inserté de golpe tres dedos en su interior de una sola vez. Su espalda se curvó hasta lo impensable mientras que sus manos buscaban donde agarrarse. Las paredes de su vagina se estrechaban en torno a los dedos mientras que mi pulgar acariciaba su clítoris, lo notaba, el momento pronto llegaría. Veía como temblaba, veía la dureza en sus pezones y veía como su boca se abría buscando una bocanada de aire que parecía no encontrar pero lo que yo quería, lo que necesitaba, era oírla, oírla gemir, oírla gritar una y otra vez mi nombre cuando llegara al orgasmo. El problema era que todo lo que yo veía sólo estaba en mi imaginación, en el mundo real Nanoha seguía sentada junto a mí perdida en sus pensamientos y tomando café tranquilamente.

La cabeza me daba vueltas y las mejillas me ardían, no quise pensar que ocurría en otras partes de mi cuerpo. Me levanté corriendo y escapé al baño, necesitaba relajarme como fuera.

Ya en el baño y con la cara totalmente mojada no podía entender que me había pasado, o más bien no quería entenderlo. Es cierto que aquella mujer me resultó atractiva en un principio pero con el transcurso de los "ataques" mi mente se había concentrado más en evitarlos que en otra cosa. La pelirroja podía ser preciosa y tener una personalidad carismática, pero eso no le daba permiso para acosarme como lo hacía. Eso es sin duda lo más molesto, que alguien que no conozco me aborde de cualquier manera sin tener en cuenta mis deseos o mis sentimientos. Que yo sepa, en ningún momento le he dado razones para que ella piense que me gusta, porque la verdad es…

_-Ufffffffffffffff_

Cuanto más pienso en esta situación más complicada es. A quien pretendo engañar, la realidad es que me gusta, demasiado, ¿si no por qué he aguantado durante tanto tiempo sus abusos? Cualquier otra persona habría cortado aquello de raíz.

_-Nanoha… ¿Por qué tienes que ser tan irresistible?_

Ya todo estaba claro pero el problema ahora era ¿qué hacer? Desde luego las cosas no podían seguir así o sino yo acabaría ingresando en un psiquiátrico, aquella mujer me tenía loca. Supongo que lo primero es salir del baño y hablar cara a cara con ella, porque aunque no me apetezca iniciar esta conversación dudo que pueda quedarme a dormir en el baño. Salí finalmente con mi decisión tomada pero cuando entré en el salón me di cuenta de que las palabras no me iban a servir. Todas mis cosas estaban ya guardadas dentro de mi bolso y Nanoha me esperaba junto al portón abierto de su casa.

-_Testarossa-san ya es tarde, supongo que querrá irse a la cama las pocas horas que restan._

_-S… sí claro, es justo lo que iba a decirle_ –Que si nos íbamos juntas a la cama.

_-Nos vemos dentro de unas horas en la oficina._

Y dicho eso me cerró la puerta en las narices. Un suspiro escapó de mis labios. Estaba tremendamente frustrada por no haber dicho nada, pero en realidad… ¿qué demonios iba a decirle? Echo de menos que me metas mano ó qué tal si vuelves a acosarme ne? Además, estaba claro que ella no quería hablar y que desde hacía semanas tampoco quería ninguna otra cosa más. Cuanto más lo pensaba más me enfadaba, no, las cosas no estaban yendo por buen camino.

-O-

-_Ya estoy en casa_

_-Bienvenida queridísima amiga_ –Ups _–Entre tú y ese famosa jefa tuya vais a conseguir arruinar mi imagen ¿Sabes las ojeras que tengo por levantarme a esta hora? Por tu culpa no he…_

_-¿Si?_ –Tras cerrar la puerta me había girado para enfrentar a mi compañera ¿Qué otra opción tenía?

-_Da igual déjalo._

_-Eh?_

_-Tienes pinta de estar más estresada que cuando te fuiste así que supongo que sigues a dos velas._

_-Hayate, no estoy para bromas._

_-¿Ves? Eso te pasa por no hacerme caso, si te hubieras puesto el conjunto que te regale ahora no estarías con ese humor de perros._

_-Ya estoy cansada de oírte, me voy a la cama… por cierto ¿qué haces despierta?_

_-¿Cómo que qué hago despierta? ¡Pero si fuiste tú quien me dijo que estuviera en el estudio a las seis! No sé si te has dado cuenta rubita pero ya son las cinco y media._

_-Vaya que tarde._

_-Dirás que temprano._

_-Da igual, nos vemos luego en la oficina, voy a acostarme ya._

_-Si si, lo que tu digas. _

Ya en la cama no pude dejar de pensar en Nanoha, mi mente era un hervidero de imágenes en las que solo aparecía ella y su hermosa piel. ¿Por qué ya nunca se acerca a mí? Quizás siga enfadada por lo de la última vez… Pero es que no lo entiendo, ¿de verdad se habrá molestado por eso? Desde luego esta mujer es un misterio, nunca sé qué es lo que está pensando. ¿Y quién sería aquella niña? Nanoha parecía muy feliz en la foto, no había ni rastro de la fría mascara que suele llevar en la oficina ni de la falsa sonrisa… Realmente quiero conocer a esta persona, quiero saberlo todo de la mujer que me nubla los sentidos.

-O-

Llegué al estudio con cara de pocos amigos, al final no había conseguido descansar nada, lo único que hice fue dar vueltas y más vueltas durante el poco tiempo que tuve para dormir. Crucé las puertas del lugar y comprobé que era la última en llegar, todos, incluida la famosa señorita Banning, estaban ya allí. La pelirroja por su parte se paseaba de allá para acá con su nuevo modelito, que lejos me parecía ya la camiseta rosa y los monstruitos azules. La observé durante unos minutos, lucía bastante ocupada por lo que decidí acercarme para ayudarla a terminar de organizar al equipo cuando la vi andar hacia la modelo. No sé porque pero aquello no me gustó nada, había algo en las acciones de Nanoha que me resultaban familiares, demasiado familiares.

_-Arisa-chan estás muy guapa hoy._

_-G… gracias._

La chica se sonrojaba mientras que la pelirroja le colocaba un mechón de pelo detrás de la oreja. "Digamos que tengo unas tácticas de persuasión únicas"… Mierda.

….

AN: Lo siento si me he retrasado un poco aunque espero q el cap os haya gustado. En cuanto a la canción, me pareció interesante intentar escribir la escena adecuándome a su ritmo así que si habéis leído el párrafo con la música de fondo me gustaría que me dierais vuestra opinión (se supone que la acción va acorde con la música, pero sólo se supone jajaja). Si no lo habéis hecho os recomiendo que al menos la oigáis, merece la pena. Y en cuanto a la historia como dice Popi parece que Fate quiere lo que ya no puede tener jeje.

Bueno, un saludo y muchas gracias por las reviews ^^


	5. Chapter 5

-_Arisa-chan estás muy guapa hoy_

_-G… gracias._

La chica se sonrojaba mientras que la pelirroja le colocaba un mechón de pelo detrás de la oreja. "Digamos que tengo unas tácticas de persuasión únicas"… Mierda.

-_Ya era hora Fate-chan, has llegado tardísimo._

_-Buenos días Hayate._

_-Desde luego para ti no lo son._

_-¿Por qué lo dices?_

_-Pues porque me parece que te están robando a la novia, por cierto ahora entiendo que no fueras a recursos humanos, yo también habría estado encantada con…_

_-Por si no lo sabías Nanoha y yo no tenemos ninguna relación._

_-Mujer, digo yo que seis meses haciéndolo en cualquier rincón de la oficina es una relación, de noviazgo, de acoso… qué más da._

_-¡Vaya y yo pensando que el acoso era un delito! Y como ya te he dicho nunca hemos tenido nada, ella puede hacer lo que le dé la gana con su vida._

_-Entonces ¿por qué tienes esa cara? Se supone que tendrías que estar besando los pies de esa modelo por librarte de tu "problemita" y en lugar de eso la estás mirando como si planearas matarla_. –¡Qué exagerada! Me conformaría con romperle una pierna.

_-Ejem… bueno Hayate, enséñame como ha quedado el decorado_. –Será mejor cambiar de tema _–¿Ya están listos los tres escenarios?_

_-¡Por supuesto! si es que soy un genio, en apenas una hora ya lo había acabado todo, no te mereces tenerme como amiga sabes._

_-¿Una hora?_ –Va a ser verdad que es un genio _-¿Y qué has hecho hasta ahora?_

_-¿Qué?_ –Uy

-_Digo que ¿qué has estado haciendo hasta que ha llegado el resto del equipo?_

_-¿Yo? Nada, solo estuve matando el tiempo jeje_. – Unas gotas de sudor frío aparecieron en mi sien.

_-Espero por tu bien que no hayas tocado a ninguna de las modelos._

-_Me ofendes Fate-chan._

-_Hayate, hoy van a posar en biquini así que no pueden tener ni una pequeñísima marca en sus cuerpos ¿entiendes?_

_-Te juro amiga que yo no he tocado a nadie_ –La miré intensamente, escrutando su rostro en busca de algún signo que me indicara si estaba diciendo la verdad cuando lo vi.

_-¿Qué demonios tienes en el cuello?_

_-Bueno que yo no haya tocado no quiere decir que no me tocaran a mí jajajaja._ –Tuve que salir de allí para evitar cometer un homicidio ¿Es qué ya nadie respeta el lugar de trabajo?

La mañana no fue tan larga como había imaginado pero sí que fue bastante dura, las fotos que hacía Hayate se iban descargando directamente en el ordenador de Suzuka y a su vez nosotras íbamos probando las distintas cartelas al mismo tiempo que hacíamos pruebas de impresión. Obviamente no queríamos lograr un producto final, sino que le dábamos indicaciones a la castaña para que cambiara las poses o hacíamos alguna sugerencia que otra. A media tarde ya teníamos algunos diseños que nos gustaban aunque a mí no terminaban de convencerme, estaban bien pero aún podían estar mejor, de pronto se me ocurrió una idea.

_-Ne Hayate, y si le sacas una foto con una expresión más suave._

_-¿Una expresión más suave?_

_-Sí, quiero una cara tímida, casi inocente, pero también avergonzada._

_-¿Por qué Testarossa-san?_ –Mi jefa nos había escuchado y se unió a la conversación.

-_La idea de la campaña es que usar esta marca transmite fuerza, seguridad en ti misma y demás, pero creo que también deberíamos de mostrar qué ocurre cuando no la llevas._

_-Explícate_ –Ahora la pelirroja me escuchaba con total atención, solo a mí, eso me produjo una extraña sensación.

_-Sólo digo que además de la publicidad original deberíamos de hacer la inversa, es decir, imágenes donde aparezca la señorita Banning insegura, muy avergonzada por no llevar esta marca._ –Seguía observándome con sus preciosos ojos –_Además, la mayoría de las campañas en las que ha trabajado esta modelo siempre aparece con una actitud desafiante o altiva, asociada seguramente a la idea que todo el mundo tiene de ella. Sin embargo, sería totalmente rompedor que nosotros diéramos una imagen diferente de la señorita Banning, estaríamos ofreciendo algo nuevo y estoy segura que así incluso llamaríamos más la atención del público._

Los mares azules me brindaron una mirada que no supe descifrar, pero sí que pude ver por un momento su sonrisa.

_-Yagami-san, vamos a intentar lo que ha dicho su compañera, por favor hable con la señorita Arisa._

Parecía que mi idea le había gustado, el problema estaba en que era más fácil decirlo que hacerlo. Sinceramente después de cuarenta minutos de flashes continuos intentándolo empezaba a dudar que aquella niña rica prepotente pudiera si quiera saber que era la vergüenza o la timidez.

-_Así es Arisa-san, pero intenta no subir tanto el mentón y relajar un poco la expresión._

_-Eso es lo que he estado haciendo durante todo este tiempo Yagami-san_ –Si eso fuera cierto yo ya estaría en casa.

-_Y lo haces perfecto pero me gustaría que suavizaras un poco más tu mirada para que el efecto sea todavía mejor_ –Desde luego Hayate sabe lidiar con este tipo de mujeres.

-_Ufff esto va a ser eterno. _–No pude evitar decirlo.

Mi jefa debía de pensar lo mismo ya que no paraba de taconear con su pie derecho. La mayor parte del equipo ya se había marchado, básicamente solo estábamos haciendo algunas pruebas más así que no era necesario que permanecieran todos allí. Solo nos quedamos los responsables de la campaña junto con la fotógrafa, es decir, Suzuka, Nanoha y yo. La dibujante también debía de estar cansada de todo aquello porque no paraba de suspirar, por otro lado yo estaba comenzado a exasperarme, empezaba a creer que aquello nunca acabaría. De pronto la pelirroja se movió para interrumpir a Hayate, todas nos quedamos estáticas ¿Qué pretendía hacer?¿Se había dado cuenta por fin de que esta chica no servía para el trabajo? Porque sería un alivio no ser la única en pensarlo. Sin embargo se acercó a la modelo y le susurro durante un buen rato al oído, sus labios casi rozándole la oreja. No sé qué demonios le estaría diciendo pero la rubia comenzó a sonrojarse por momentos.

-_Ne Arisa-chan?_ –La aludida solo asintió, su cara parecía un tomate –_Muy bien Yagami-san, ya puede continuar._

_-¡Estupendo Arisa-san! Mantenlo ahí_

Hayate comenzó a hacer fotos como una loca y con razón, la niñita rica se encontraba totalmente ruborizada y ahora ni siquiera era capaz de mirar directamente a la cámara. Nanoha volvió a colocarse junto a nosotras, esta vez con una media sonrisa dibujada en su rostro. Recordé de nuevo aquellas palabras: "tácticas de persuasión únicas" ¿Serían éstas las mismas que había usado conmigo? Sé que es estúpido, pero no pude evitar sentir celos ante aquella posibilidad.

Por suerte, habiendo obtenido ya la "imagen" que queríamos no tardamos mucho más en acabar con la sesión. Mi compañera recogió su equipo en un santiamén y desapareció. Suzuka también se fue rápido, al parecer la jefa le había pedido que enviara no se qué paquete. En lo que se refiere a mí, después de treinta horas sin dormir aún seguía sentada en mi mesa. Me gustaría decir que estaba allí por amor y dedicación a mi trabajo, pero la realidad era que no podía irme sin saber que ocurría entre aquellas dos. Se habían encerrado en la caja negra desde que la sesión fotográfica terminó y no había ninguna señal que indicara que fueran a salir pronto.

_- ¿Pero qué demonios hago aquí?_

Empecé a recoger mis cosas, no tenía sentido que permaneciera más tiempo allí, ni siquiera podía escuchar nada de lo que pasaba dentro y si lo hacía ¿qué iba a hacer? ¿Entrar en su despacho empujada por un ataque de celos? Obviamente no, aunque ganas no me faltaban. Además, no tenía por qué estar pasando nada, Nanoha por norma era educada y en cierto modo galante cuando se trataba de negocios, el hecho de que la chica se sonrojara un par de veces no tenía porque significar nada. ¿Cierto? Por otra parte yo no tenía ningún derecho de reprocharle, al contrario, debería de estar encantadísima con la situación, pero por desgracia era incapaz de sentir ningún sentimiento de alivio ante la idea de librarme de mi supuesta acosadora.

Esperaba pacientemente frente al ascensor intentando no quedarme dormida cuando la puerta del despacho se abrió.

_-Muchas gracias por todo Nanoha-san, ha sido muy atenta conmigo._

_-Muchas gracias a ti Arisa-chan, has hecho un trabajo magnifico_ –Si claro solo te ha llevado más de una hora hacer una simple pose.

_-Me ha gustado mucho trabajar con usted y me encantaría volver a hacerlo._

_-No te preocupes, me encargaré de que así sea_ –"me encargaré de que así sea" ¿se cree que está en una peli romántica o qué?

-_Um… Nanoha-san ¿Vuelve ya a su casa? tal vez podríamos ir a tomar un té._

_-Nhyaha ha ha parece que no te agotas fácilmente._ –¿Cómo?

-_Si se trata de usted nunca me cansaría_ –Calma Fate, estás imaginando cosas.

_-¡Vaya! Si te has quedado con ganas de más significa que yo ya me estoy haciendo mayor_ –Trabajo, hablan de trabajo.

_-¡Eso no es cierto, usted es muy joven!... Pero supongo que ya es muy tarde. Si quiere puedo acercarla a casa con mi chófer_. –No creo que ese viejo truco te funcione rubita.

-_Eso sería estupendo Arisa-chan, en casa tengo un té exquisito si aún te apetece continuar nuestra conversación. Ah por cierto, te he enviado un regalito a casa…_

Me olvidé del ascensor y comencé a bajar las escaleras. No podía seguir allí y continuar escuchando aquello, simplemente era demasiado doloroso.

Al llegar a casa agradecí al cielo el encontrarla vacía, no tenía fuerzas para enfrentarme a las constantes bromas de Hayate, no en este momento. Me di una ducha rápida y me metí en la cama, lo único que quería a esas alturas era dormir y olvidarme de todo, deseaba dejar de pensar. Pero mi mala suerte se negaba a abandonarme, mi mente era incapaz de desconectar y sólo había espacio para una cosa en mi cabeza: Nanoha. Imágenes de la pelirroja invadían mi mente una y otra vez y con ellas los recuerdos de todos nuestros encuentros. Las sábanas e incluso el pijama empezaron a molestarme, un intenso fuego recorría todo mi ser y yo sentía como ardía en él. Mi mano comenzó a viajar por mi cuerpo, la visión de su rostro turbado mientras atrapaba mi pulgar con su boca, sus caderas buscando el contacto, los pequeños gemidos que conseguía arrancar a su voz… puede que todo aquello pertenecieran a un falso recuerdo pero para mí era una sensación tan real como la de mis dedos intentado apaciguar el calor que me estaba consumiendo.

Cuando finalmente acabé exhausta en la cama no podía creer lo que acababa de hacer, ya no era mi mente la que añoraba a la pelirroja, también mi cuerpo extrañaba su tacto. Había caído lo más bajo posible, no sólo había permitido que esa mujer jugara conmigo a su antojo sino que además consentí que se adueñara de mi alma ¿Pero qué significaba yo para ella? ¿Su juguetito? Claro yo sólo era eso, una diversión pasajera y en cuanto se cansó de mí simplemente me tiró a la basura. La rabia, los celos y la ira se turnaban para ocupar mi estado. Por supuesto, ahora que había encontrado otro juguete con el que entretenerse no me necesitaba para nada ¿Pero quién se ha creído que es esta mujer?, ¿Con qué derecho entra en mi vida para acabar destrozándola?

_-No, no se lo permitiré_

No voy a consentir que siga tratándome como si fuera cualquier producto de usar y tirar, ya estoy harta de que haga conmigo su santa voluntad y estoy decidida a demostrárselo. Mañana en la oficina iré directa a su despacho para decirle lo que se merece: que es una mujerzuela, que jamás debió posar ni un dedo sobre mí y que si vuelve a intentar hacerlo no iré a recursos humanos, la denunciaré directamente a la policía. Incluso la amenazaré con abandonar la compañía y llevarme la cuenta conmigo si llega a mirarme por más de un minuto. Esta mujer aún no sabe quién soy yo.

-O-

Aquella noche tampoco dormí mucho, el nombre de Nanoha no paraba de resonar en mis pensamientos pero esta vez envuelto en un aura de rencor y odio. No podía esperar a llegar al trabajo para decirle todas aquellas verdades y ver su cara de sorpresa al darse cuenta de que yo ya no era su mansa muñequita. El trayecto hacia la oficina se me hizo eterno, así que para cuando las puertas del ascensor se abrieron mis pasos solo conocían un camino, la caja negra. Sin embargo tuve que contener mi rabia unos minutos más, Shizuke estaba plantado junto a la puerta y parecía empeñado en saludarme.

-_Buenos días cariño ¿Cómo estás hoy?_ –Tuve que aguantar las ganas de abofetearlo, toda mi ira era sólo para una persona.

-_Shizuke no tengo tiempo, tengo que hablar con Nanoha._

_-¿Takamachi-san? Lo siento pero no está._

_-¿Cómo que no está?_

-Seguro que aun está con esa belleza, un pajarito me ha dicho que estuvieron muy juntitas durante toda la sesión y que además se marcharon en el mismo coche jajaja. –La que intervenía era Amy, secretaria y reina de los cotilleos.

-_Imposible, la señorita Banning tenía un vuelo a primera hora a París_ –No me había dado cuenta de cuando llegó pero Suzuka se unió a la improvisada reunión.

_-¿Y tú cómo sabes eso?_ –Amy la miraba de arriba debajo de manera sospechosa.

-_La señorita Banning lo comentó ayer durante la sesión –_Pobrecilla Suzuka, la verdad es que tenía una pinta horrible, al parecer no había descansado lo suficiente del duro trabajo de ayer. Pero me estaba desviando del tema, tenía que hablar con Nanoha.

_-Bueno yo os dejo, tengo que irme_

_-Adiós cariño_ –Vaya, gracias a Shizuke volví a recuperar la rabia que se había disipado con la charla.

No tuve mucho tiempo para pensar cuál sería mi siguiente paso ya que mi nombre sonó por los altavoces, al parecer el director me estaba buscando. Cogí de nuevo el ascensor para subir a la última planta, donde se encontraban los despachos de los altos cargos de la empresa.

_-¿Me ha llamado señor Nomura?_

_-Pase Testarossa-san, tengo algo que anunciarle._

_-Dígame señor _–Tomé asiento frente a su escritorio.

-_Pues verá, la semana que viene llegan los ejecutivos de la empresa que nos contrató y como tendrá usted que encargarse de la presentación quiero que se ponga al corriente de los datos económicos de…_

_-Disculpe señor pero ¿No se encarga Takamachi-san de esas cosas?_ –Al fin y al cabo yo soy una de las publicistas, nunca he tenido que encargarme de otra cosa que no fueran los diseños.

-_Cierto pero Takamachi-san ha dicho que usted sería plenamente capaz, así que volviendo al tema…_

_-Perdone que lo vuelva a interrumpir pero ¿Por qué no se encarga ella misma de la presentación?_

_-Porque se va claro._

_-¿Se va?_

_-Sí, además se traslada esta misma tarde. Bueno, como le decía…_

La charla con el señor Nomura duró cerca de una hora pero en ningún momento llegué a escuchar una sola palabra de lo que decía, me había quedado en shock. Cuando salí de su despacho bajé a mi planta por puro instinto, me movía automáticamente sin pensar si quiera lo que hacía.

_-Se va…_ -Por más que lo repetía no podía terminar de creérmelo.

-_Vaya así que ya te has enterado_

_-¿Qué?_

_-Sí mujer lo de Nanoha-san, aquellos hombres han venido a recoger sus cosas._

…

AN: Buenas, os ha gustado el capi? Espero que nadie tenga ganas de matarme después de este final xDDD. Puede que sea un tanto dramático pero creo que la historia lo necesitaba. Por otra parte en las reviews me habéis preguntado por los sentimientos de Nanoha y sí hará algún movimiento para recuperar a Fate. En cuanto a eso tengo que ser honesta, el fic tiene muy poca chicha y si le quito ese pelín de misterio que tiene se quedaría un poco soso no?

Por cierto, muchas gracias por los comentarios. Me encanta saber que hay gente a la que le gusta esta historia y que además la sigue de cerca. Y bueno, en lo que se refiere al capi final creo que lo tendré para dentro de una semana o poco más así que no desesperéis. (Prometo que no llegará a dos semanas Pascualina ;P)

Un saludo y por favor, si tenéis alguna crítica no dudéis en hacerla ^^


	6. Chapter 6

_-Se va…_ -Por más que lo repetía no podía terminar de creérmelo.

-_Vaya así que ya te has enterado_

_-¿Cómo?_

_-Sí mujer lo de Nanoha-san, aquellos hombres han venido a recoger sus cosas._

El impacto de saber algo antes que Amy no era comparable a la imagen de unos hombres uniformados sacando las cajas que debían contener las pertenecías de la pelirroja. No, no podía irse, no antes de que le dijera todo lo que pensaba a la cara. No hasta que soltase toda mi rabia contra aquella mujer.

_-Oh no Nanoha, no te vas a escapar de mí tan fácilmente._

Me dirigí directa hacia la salida, esta vez ningún importantísimo oficinista se atrevió a cruzarse en mi camino, todos se apartaban nada más verme (tal vez por el aura negra que se había formado a mi alrededor).

Si el camino a la oficina se me hizo eterno, el recorrido hasta su casa me pareció un suspiro, ya no era consciente ni del paso del tiempo sólo podía sentir la ira recorriendo cada célula de mi cuerpo. Cuando quise darme cuenta ya me encontraba en la puerta del lujoso apartamento, ni siquiera tuve que llamar al timbre ya que el portero tuvo la "amabilidad" de dejarme pasar (según Hayate si sólo amenazas un par de veces no puede llamarse coacción). Tenía el puño preparado para llamar a la puerta o tirarla abajo, dependiendo de lo que la situación requiriese, cuando ésta se abrió por sí sola.

_-¡TÚ! Melena con tacones ¿Quién te crees que eres?_

_-¿Perdón?_

_-No te perdono, me has hecho pasar los peores meses de mi vida y no me da la gana de perdonarte._

_-Creo que deberías tranquilizarte._

_-Eso quisiera yo, llevo siglos estresada y todo por tu culpa. No has parado de acosarme desde que llegaste a la oficina ¿Qué piensas que soy? ¿Tú esclava sexual? Ya estoy harta, harta de preocuparme por quedarme sola en cualquier pasillo, harta de esconderme y harta de que me violen. Me da igual que seas el Demonio blanco o un ángel venido del cielo, no pienso consentir que abuses más de mí ¿me oyes? Como vuelvas incluso a respirar a menos de medio metro de distancia te denunciaré a la policía._ –Su mirada era fría y su tono lo sería aún más.

_-No tienes de qué preocuparte, hace semanas que no nos hemos "encontrado" por los pasillos y nunca más volveremos a hacerlo._

_-¡Oh es cierto! Ahora tienes a otra con quien divertirte, quién sabe, tal vez incluso tengas un harem repartido por toda la ciudad._

_-¿Y te molestaría si fuera cierto?_ –La pelirroja me miraba divertida… ¡Dios como la odio¡

_-¡NO! Me da igual, me importa bien poco con quien te acuestes –_Aún seguíamos en la entrada de su casa pero con el calor de la discusión tensando mis nervios me acerqué sin pensar a la mujer que había convertido mi vida en un infierno y la cogí por el cuello de la camisa –_No eres más que una mujerzuela con ropa de marca._

Nuestras miradas se encontraron, deseaba que pudiera leer en mis ojos toda la rabia que sentía hacia ella pero ni una sola expresión ocupaba su rostro, no mostraba ninguna reacción por mis ataques, ni sorpresa ni enfado. Mi agarre se intensificó y una sonrisa comenzó a bailarle en los labios, esos malditos labios. No Nanoha, no voy a permitir que te rías más de mí, borraré esa sonrisa de tu cara aunque sea lo último que haga. Tiré de su camisa con todas mis fuerzas y la besé, la besé como si no existiera un mañana, como si no hubiera nada más en el mundo que ella y yo. No pude hacer nada, mi cuerpo había actuado por voluntad propia traicionándome vilmente y para ese entonces todo carecía de importancia, hasta mi orgullo, solo quería saborear esa boca una vez más. Sin embargo unas manos agarraron mi rostro apartándome suavemente.

_-¡Por fin! Ya era hora de que reaccionaras Fate-chan_

_-¿Eh?_

_-Ha sido duro pero se ve que la castidad a dado sus frutos Nyaha ha ha._ –Intentó volver a unir nuestros labios pero yo aun estaba perdida.

_-¿De qué estás hablando?_

_-Estaba cansada de que siempre intentaras darme celos con ese imbécil_ –Podía notarse la exasperación en su tono al hablar de Shizuke –_Así que me vi obligada a tomar medidas._

_-¿Tomar medidas? _

_-Por supuesto, o acaso te crees que me gusta que mi amante grite el nombre de otra persona mientras le hago el amor. Ya sé que ese idiota no te interesa en lo más mínimo pero aún así te merecías un castigo._

_-¡¿Qué me merecía un castigo? La única que ha cometido un delito aquí eres tú, has estado abusando de mí todo este tiempo y yo no tuve más remedio que sacrificarme para conservar el trabajo_ –Respondí furiosa rápidamente, Nanoha juagaba conmigo a su antojo y lo odiaba. Sólo tras terminar de hablar me percaté de lo que había dicho –_Nosotras… ¿Hacíamos el amor?_ –Pregunté más para mí misma que para ella.

_-¡¿Ah sí? Y si era un sacrificio por qué suspirabas y gemías cada vez que te tocaba_ –Parecía bastante enfadada por mis palabras, es más, nunca la había visto así de molesta –_Por qué se te erizaba la piel cada vez que nuestras miradas se cruzaban ¿Crees que no me he dado cuenta? Desde el momento en que llegué no me has quitado los ojos de encima y cuando pasaba junto a ti siempre te sonrojabas, reconoce de una vez que estás enamorada de mí._ –Me quedé sin habla, ¿podía ser cierto?¿estoy enamorada de Nanoha? –_Y para tu información, cuando se unen dos personas que se quieren se le llama hacer el amor. _

Un momento, ¿"dos personas que se quieren"? Tengo que haber oído mal, es imposible ¿Me quiere? Igual no es bipolar sino que tiene triple personalidad. Pero si no paró de tontear con aquella estúpida modelo durante todo el día, además por la noche…

_-¿En serio? Pues que yo sepa cuando quieres a alguien no te acuestas con la primera modelo prepotente y mimada que se te cruza en el camino._ –Un silencio incómodo se produjo tras mis palabras pero apenas duró unos segundos, pronto fue sustituido por una enorme carcajada. Creo que tendré que sacar una calculadora para seguir sumando personalidades.

-_Fate-chan pensé que ya te habías dado cuenta, yo sólo tengo ojos para ti._ –Entonces me miró directamente a los ojos con esos preciosos zafiros llenos de una ternura que jamás imaginé. Apenas me lo podía creer, todo razonamiento lógico se oponía a ello pero… tal vez era verdad, tal vez aquella pelirroja loca estaba enamorada de mí. Inexplicablemente me sentí la mujer más feliz del mundo. –_Además de manos claro Nyaha ha ha._

Dicho aquello me empujó contra la puerta de su casa cerrándola de golpe. Yo no podía hablar, literalmente, mi lengua se encontraba atrapada por la boca que tantas me veces me había robado el sueño. Nanoha presionaba su cuerpo contra el mío con fuerza, como si tuviera miedo de que me escapara. Sus caricias eran rápidas, con cierto tinte de desesperación. Podía entenderla ¿Cuánto había pasado desde la última vez?¿Un par de semanas? Demasiado. Y mientras sus manos comenzaron a realizar el recorrido que tan bien conocían, y que tanto había añorado yo, su lengua se paseaba juguetona por mi oreja.

-_Como te he echado de menos… Fate_.

-O-

La habitación estaba totalmente en penumbras y sólo se oían nuestras respiraciones entrecortadas. El sudor recorría los cuerpos desnudos sobre la cama y bajo la luz de la luna su piel parecía aún más hermosa. Mi peso descansaba suavemente sobre ella mecido por las pequeñas caricias que sentía sobre mi espalda. Me levanté un poco para poder mirarla a la cara, quería ver el cielo en esos ojos que tanto amaba (Sí, ahora no me da miedo decirlo, al menos mentalmente).

-_Ha… ha sido increíble_ –Ella rió con picardía.

_-No creerás en serio que esto ha terminado ¿verdad?_ –Me agarró por la cintura y giró rápidamente para quedar sobre mí –_Tenemos muchos días que recuperar Fate-chan Nyaha ha ha._

Sinceramente dudaba que pudiera aguantar despierta mucho más, había dormido ocho horas en tres días y el cansancio se estaba apoderando de mí, pero la mujer que en ese momento acariciaba mis senos no pensaba lo mismo. Tal vez debió intuir lo que pasaba por mi mente porque paró un momento para mirarme a los ojos, no recuerdo haber visto tanta lujuria en toda mi vida, y sin apartar la vista habló.

-_Haré que jamás olvides esta noche._

Entonces acercó su rostro hasta mí dejando unos pocos milímetros de distancia entre ambas. Podía notar como su respiración se mezclaba con la mía y esperaba ansiosa que terminaran de unirse, pero ese momento nunca llegó. Para mi desgracia la pelirroja prefirió quedarse ahí, prácticamente rozando nuestros labios sin llegar a juntarlos. Su respiración me quemaba y el movimiento de vaivén que había empezado no hacía sino subir mi temperatura. Intenté atrapar su boca pero no me lo permitió, con su mano izquierda sujetaba fuertemente mi cabello tirando hacia atrás. Su lengua comenzó a perfilar la comisura de mis labios y yo no pude evitar derretirme. Nanoha era una auténtica diosa y mi cuerpo su más leal siervo.

_-¿Sólo un pequeño juego y ya estás así de húmeda?_ –Intenté replicar pero nada más abrir los ojos me quede paralizada, con sumo erotismo lamía el jugo que impregnaba sus dedos.

Estaba totalmente hipnotizada, me encontraba sumida en un encantamiento del que no quería despertar jamás. Ella sonreía maliciosamente, sin duda sabía el efecto que sus acciones provocaban en mí. Comenzó entonces a acariciar el interior de mi muslo, las yemas de sus dedos electrizando cada partícula de mi ser y su boca castigándome con su prohibición.

_-Na… Nano… ha._

_-Me temo que no puedo oírte bien_ –Su respiración bajó por mi cuello para acabar siguiendo la línea de mi clavícula.

-_Na… aahg¡_ -Unos hábiles dedos comenzaban su tarea y yo no pude más que agarrar las sabanas para contener las embestidas.

-_Dios, es imposible saciarme de ti._

Dicho aquello me izó para incorporarnos a ambas y con la mayor facilidad del mundo me colocó entre sus piernas. Nunca imaginé que ese simple gesto pudiera dar tanto placer. Sujetaba firmemente mi rostro frente al suyo, nuestras frentes se unían a la vez que las caderas se encontraban. Cerré los ojos para concentrarme en aquella sensación que me llevaba directamente a las puertas del cielo. La suavidad de su piel, los pezones erectos contra mi pecho y aquella voz.

_-Mmmm… así, no pares._

Cada sílaba, cada palabra que conseguía robarle no hacía sino provocar que deseara más. El ritmo se aceleraba poco a poco mientras que ese aire caliente seguía torturándome sobre los labios, maldije mil veces aquella mano que sujetaba mi pelo. Empezaba a volverme loca por no poder besarla cuando mis súplicas fueron escuchadas, por fin una cálida lengua invadió mi boca convirtiendo mi cuerpo en llamas. Mis dedos se enredaron en su melena mientras que unas uñas se clavaron en mi espalda. Cualquier razonamiento había desaparecido por completo dejando sólo aquel vaivén en el universo. Sus dientes atraparon parte de mi piel en un intento de ahogar los gemidos, el final estaba cerca, sólo un poco más. Nuestros centros se rozaban y yo no podía sino gritar mientras cabalgaba de manera cada vez más violenta, sólo un poco más. Las extremidades me temblaban amenazando con desfallecer pero Nanoha me sujetaba fuertemente, sólo un poco más. Paseaba su lengua por mi oreja como sólo ella sabía hacerlo, sólo un poco más.

-_Córrete conmigo._ –Si el sexo fuera un sonido sería idéntico a esta voz.

_-¡Ahhhhhhhhhh!_

Ya no pude más, unas simples palabras bastaron para que perdiera el poco control que aún conservaba y una ola de placer invadió todo mi ser llevándome al orgasmo. Mi pelirroja no se hizo esperar y pronto me alcanzó.

_-¡F… Fateeeee!_

Exhaustas de nuevo, caímos fundidas en un cálido abrazo, de haber sido posible habría jurado que momentos antes, por un pequeño instante, fuimos una sola persona. Sí, lo sé, es una auténtica ñoñería. Pero la verdad era que no deseaba estar en ningún otro lugar del mundo ni tampoco en otra compañía, me sentía feliz justo ahí, en los brazos de Nanoha. Ese sería mi lugar a partir de ahora y nada haría que me apartara de ella.

_-Te amo Nanoha._

EPÍLOGO

_-Ne Nanoha, podrías haberme dicho desde un principio que en realidad no te mudabas._

_-Nunca llegaste a preguntármelo y estrictamente hablando sí que me he mudado._

_-No creo que cambiar de despacho pueda clasificarse de esa manera._

_-Pensé que te gustaría, ahora tenemos más intimidad y podrás gritar todo lo que quieras._

_-¡Yo no grito!..._ –mis mejillas ardían produciéndome un vergonzoso sonrojo_–… al menos no tanto._

_-Que mona Nyaha ha ha_ –Le encantaba verme así de cohibida y yo no podía evitar caer en todas y cada una de sus trampas –_Por cierto, cuando tendrás listo el nuevo proyecto._

_-Uffff sinceramente creo que deberías dárselo a otro, no me veo capaz de hacerlo. _–Lo que acababa de decir no era falsa modestia, mis compañeros tenían mucho talento y yo era, al fin y al cabo, la enchufada del jefe o en este caso de la jefa.

_-Tonterías, eres la mejor publicista que tengo, estoy segura que harás un magnífico trabajo._

_-¡Sí claro! Por eso me diste la cuenta, por mi talento._

_-Fate-chan eres un diamante en bruto sólo que al principio tuve que pulirte un poco, nada como la presión para sacar a relucir las cualidades. Y para que se te quiten todas las dudas te diré un pequeño secretito: ganaste el concurso por méritos propios, lo del "trato" solo fue un pequeño plus que no pude rechazar. –_Y con todo descaro me guiñó un ojo. Estaba segura que el sonido que se acababa de oír era el de mi mandíbula chocando contra el suelo –_Una cosa más, ya he hablado con Arisa-chan, llegará el lunes para preparar la próxima campaña y… ¿Qué ocurre?_

-_Nada_ –Mi cara era todo un poema.

_-Fate-chan ¿cuántas veces tengo que decirte que entre ella y yo no pasó nada?_

_-Ya te he dicho que no me importa_ –Nanoha rió divertida haciendo que me molestará aun más.

-_Aunque estás muy guapa cuando te pones celosa tendré que contarte la verdad si quiero que la campaña transcurra con tranquilidad. Mi ahijada Vivio está emparentada con la familia Banning por lo que siempre coincidimos en todas las fiestas o cumpleaños de la pequeña. Esa es la razón por la que hace bastante tiempo que conozco a Arisa-chan_. –Sin duda eso era lo más increíble que había escuchado en años, por supuesto me refería al hecho de que Nanoha tuviera una ahijada ¿Qué madre estaría tan chiflada como para permitir que aquella mujer amadrinara a una inocente niña? –_Y bueno… digamos que eso me ha dado la oportunidad de averiguar ciertas "debilidades"._

_-¿Es que le prometiste algún extraño artículo de coleccionista?_ –Todos sabemos los raros caprichos que suelen tener los ricachones.

-_Nyaha ha ha, que inocente eres_. –La nueva directora-adjunta de la compañía bordeó la mesa de su actual despacho en la última planta para atraparme en sus brazos –_Le enseñe una foto de Suzuka-chan._

_-¡¿Qué hiciste queeeeeeeeeeeee?_

_-Sabía que no podría resistirse a la mirada inocente y la encantadora sonrisa de nuestra dibujante así que se la ofrecí como "pago" si trabaja con nosotros._

-_Eres un auténtico demonio._ –Aunque por otra parte hacía semanas que Suzuka irradiaba felicidad sin que nadie en la oficina supiera el por qué.

_-Puede ser, pero eso es lo que te gusta de mí jeje_ –Estrecho un poco más el abrazo uniendo nuestras frentes, un pequeño gesto que se había vuelto habitual entre nosotras –_Te amo Fate._

_-El día que consigas decirlo sin intentar desabrocharme el sujetador empezaré a creerte cuando me dices que eres una romántica empedernida._

_-Nyaha ha ha._

Me llamo Fate Testarrosa y soy la persona más feliz de este mundo, vivo en el paraíso y sólo una persona es la culpable.

FIN

AN: Por fin el último capítulo, q aunque sea cortito y bastante sencillo lo mío me ha costado escribirlo, será q me puede el frío jajaja. Espero q no haya resultado un final violento o excesivamente rápido, por otra parte tampoco quería convertir el fic en algo más dramático ya que, como dije al principio, sólo pretendía divertirme cuando decidí escribirlo. Ah¡ creo haber resuelto las dudas que algunos tenían con respecto a los sentimientos de Nanoha, o me equivoco? Jajajaj, ojalá q no parezca el típico final feliz de peli americana pero es q no puedo evitarlo, me gusta demasiado esta pareja como para ponerlas de malas-malísimas (Aunq todo surgiera por querer ver a una Nanoha "malvada")

Gracias a todos los que habéis seguido el fic, espero q os haya gustado esta pequeña historia y me sentiré muy orgullosa si al final he conseguido arrancaros algunas risas. Y muchas gracias también a los q dejáis reviews, es un apoyo insondable a la hora de escribir.

Y bueno, no sé si volveré a publicar algo, al menos no lo haré hasta q no tenga algo interesante q contar. No os aburro más, un saludo a todos ^^


End file.
